


Stage

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: They've just finished a concert.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Stage

They're all hot. They're all tired. Every step feels harder than It should've, and The Guitar feels heavy around Richie's shoulder, but He feels _amazing,_ on top of the world, and just seeing all those people, cheering and clapping, made all the exhaustion worth it. It didn't matter how tiring the past three hours have been, how Richie wants to just fall to the floor and sleep until 1990, because _this_ made it all worth it, feeling proud, feeling happy, and knowing that Tico, behind him, arms lax, feels the same. Alec, standing beside Richie, feels the same. Dave, a few feet from Tico, feels the same. 

No matter how much all of them want to sleep, hearing the yells and screams made it worth it. Richie feels grateful that they're all still young, thinks about how this is going to be much harder when they're all old, but can't bring himself to care. Not when Jon, across the stage, his hair damp with sweat, chest rising and falling rapidly, but still looking handsome as ever, turns to Richie and gives him that _smile,_ and yes, it makes it all worth it. 


End file.
